


Pip, Pip, Hooray!

by SpiderRealm



Category: South Park
Genre: Adorable Pip, Bottom!Pip, Bullying, Homophobia in some chapters, Language, M/M, Violence, slash/yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderRealm/pseuds/SpiderRealm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash/Yaoi, Slight AU: A collection of one-shots of our favorite blond Brit, Pip, being paired with various males from South Park. Each one-shot is different, some will have some sort of sequel to them. Rated T for now, might change later for future chapters. (One-shots)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shovel (Christophe/Pip)

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** This work is unbeta’d and all editing/proofreading is done by myself. I apologize for any mistakes that were missed and welcome anyone to point out said mistakes if they wished to. Thank you for understanding!

Pip and Christophe walked along the path that circled around the playground in the rocky mountain town of South Park, Colorado. Pip waved his arms animatedly as he told the French assassin about an incident that had happened when he went to that bookstore in Denver just last week.

Pip and Christophe had been friends since elementary school, ever since one of Christophe's missions made him cross paths with the blond Brit. The guy he had been after was known for kidnapping children and doing unsavory things to them, and had his eyes set on the young British boy. Luckily for Pip, Christophe had caught wind of the guy’s pattern and quickly appointed himself as Pip’s bodyguard masquerading as the boy’s friend.

 

Christophe didn't mean to, but he found himself enjoying the boy’s company more than he should have. Once the mission was completed, Christophe stuck around, and after spending the next few mission free days hanging out they became more inseparable.

 

Pip was happy that he had finally made a friend who liked him for him, while Christophe had found out that through his hatred of British people, he could make an exception for Pip.

At the age of fifteen, Christophe had developed feelings for his best friend, which took him about a month to figure out as he wasn't used to feeling such strong emotions. But once he had figured out the extent of his feelings for Pip, he wasted no time in showing the blond how he felt, by kissing him during lunch in front of everyone.

He remembered Pip blushing so furiously after the kiss, but was immensely pleased when Pip didn't run away or curse him (which probably would have aroused him). Instead the blond had took his hand and gave him a sweet, shy smile.

The jeers and taunting came immediately once word got around to those who had missed the display during lunch, but a few well placed hits and threats made the student body go back to ignoring them; except for a few who wouldn't back down from what the fat ass, Cartman, had called a “golden opportunity".

Pip wasn't affected by the teasing, having gotten used to them over the years he’s lived in South Park and knew how to let them go over his head, but it took Christophe a while to stop bashing heads in every time they dared hurl an insult at his sweet Pip.

Now at the age of seventeen, Christophe can happily say that him and Pip were happy together, with no doubt that what they have will last forever.

"...and then, just as I was about to grab the last book, this woman-Ow!" Pip was cut off by a football connecting to his jaw, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

"Sheet!" Christophe cursed and was immediately by Pip's side, helping him sit up.

"Are you okay, Pip?" Christophe asked grufly.

"Y-yeah, stings a little, but I will be all right!" Pip smiled weakly up at him. Christophe cursed, seeing the bruise on Pip's jaw line starting to form.

Loud snickering brought their attention over to the jungle gym a few feet away and saw Craig and Clyde high-five each other. Token stood next to them, shaking his head exasperatedly at his two best friends, yet doing nothing to stop them from walking over to the pair still on the ground.

 

“Well, well. Couple of fags took the wrong day to take a walk.” Clyde sneered. “Come on, man! How gay is it for two guys to walk around the park like a bunch of sissies? Can you two get any gayer?!” He laughed uproariously with Craig.

"Exactly! What's next, wearing pink and putting makeup on each other faces?" Craig added, causing Token to let out a little chuckle.

 

Christophe growled. As much as he knew his Pip could handle insults, he did not like it when trash like them interrupted his and Pip’s dates.

"Hey, Mr. French Assassin," Clyde said mockingly, making Christophe grit his teeth in anger. "Heard you need a bit of money for something stupid! How about you make the little whore work the corner, betcha he'll bring in a lot of...!" Clyde didn't get a chance to finish as he found himself being hit upside the head by a shovel. Hard.

Christophe spun around for added momemtum before bringing the shovel down on Clyde's head again, knocking him face first into the snow where he laid there groaning in pain.

Craig stepped forward, ready to defend his friend, when he found the same shovel shoved against his throat. Not hard enough to cut skin, but hard enough that he could feel the pressure painfully against his windpipe.

"Never, EVER, call Pip a w'ore!" Christophe growled, his voice deep and guttural in anger. He yearned to shove the shovel through that pale neck. Longed to see some, if not all, of Pip's tormentors lie on the ground in bloody, broken heaps. But the hand delicately touching his ankle helped him in keeping a strong hold on those urges. He didn't want his sweet, innocent Pip seeing him kill another human being.

"I suggest you both take your friend and leave, before you make me do somet'ing Pip vill regret." Christophe hissed, watching in satisfaction as Token and Craig threw Clyde's arms around their shoulders and dragged him away as they rushed to leave the playground.

Christophe brought his shovel down and tsked at the blood staining the metal. It wasn't much, just little droplets, but the fact that there was blood on it still pissed him off. He heard Pip getting off the ground and smiled when his little lover pressed himself against his side.

"Something I would regret?" Pip questioned, wrapping an arm around Christophe's arm.

Christophe turned his head and bent down to kiss Pip on the forehead. "Yes, my love, anyt'ing I do to them, I vould never regret it. You, on the other hand, vould regret it immensely, even if it vasn't done by your own 'ands."

Pip hummed, not arguing about that, and they continued their walk as if nothing happened. But Christophe did beat Craig and Clyde up after school the next day when he noticed that morning the bruise on Pip's jaw had turned a darker shade of purple.

 

No one bruised his Pip and got away with it.


	2. First Friend (Damien/Pip)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** pre-yaoi Damien/Pip  
>  **Warning(s):** Yaoi/Slash (malexmale); violence; language, and South Park’s usual antics.
> 
>  **Note:** This work is unbeta’d and all editing/proofreading is done by myself. I apologize for any mistakes that were missed and welcome anyone to point out said mistakes if they wished to. Thank you for understanding!

They laughed, pointing at him and whispering to each other as if he were an animal at the zoo doing some stupid trick for their sick amusement. They picked on him, knocked the books from out of his hands as he walked down the halls, and mocked his British accent, often calling him French just to irritate him.

The bullying has been going on since elementary school, ever since he first moved into the small town of South Park, Colorado. When Pip had first moved here, he had thought that moving to South Park with his foster parents would have been the best thing to have happened to him. The town in England that he had lived in had been small, too. Everyone knew everyone. He had been well liked, as he was just the same as them; with the same way of talking and similar dressing style. It had been his happy place, until the divorce and everything that happened afterward that left him an orphan. The town had soon became a dark place. He had needed to get away from there where so many places painfully reminded him of what he used to have and his adopted parents figured moving to another country was the best way for their new son to heal.

He had hoped that with this town being so small, that everyone would get to know him and like him for him, but nobody even tried to talk to him! They just took one look at him, saw how different he was from them, and immediately made him the prime target for their bullying.

And no one bothered to help him.

When getting beaten up in the halls, the other kids would just walk on by and continue on with their day as if this was something normal that should be happening. The teachers have long since stopped giving lectures to those that bully him; if they cared enough, they’ll just slip the bullies detention slips and give them a slap on the wrists. They would just tell him to keep his head down or learn how to fight. Not being a violent person, all that was left for Pip to do was keep his head down and hope for the best.

It was just the same everyday.

Pip looked around him, looked at the mocking faces that have become so familiar, at the jeering smiles, and knew that things would never change, that his peers would always belittle and hurt him, that he would never be accepted as one of them. He had figured this out back in elementary school, where no matter how hard he tried, no one bothered to befriend him.

He had just accepted it. His parents often told him that with high enough grades, he’ll get into a good college. He paid attention in classes and got high marks on every subject. He was glad this little town didn’t have a college. So he hoped and waited for the day where he’ll be old enough to leave this godforsaken town.

So it had been with shock and joy when the new kid, Damien, had entered the picture back in elementary school. The boy with the pale skin, black clothing, and raven black hair that fell into black eyes. Pip had never been so glad to have met Damien. The fact that he was the anti-Christ didn’t even bother him, it was just something that made Damien more special to Pip.

The day Damien had noticed him and sat next to him at lunch, talking to him, had been the best day of his life. Pip was so glad to have finally made a friend that he lavished the boy with the attention the anti-Christ demanded in fear of losing that wonderful friendship, in fear of being alone again.

‘But it wasn’t enough…’ Pip thought with a fond smile.

He walked into class and sat down in one of the seats situated in the middle of the classroom. He looked out the window and smiled happily at the bright sun peaking out of the heavy, snow clouds that hovered over the little, snowy town.

Damien had wanted to be a part of the popular boys, wanted to be one of them, and Pip couldn’t help but help Damien in achieve that, even if it meant losing his only friend.

And they had succeeded, too. Pip remembers that day vividly as if it had only happened yesterday.

They had both been sitting on the curb in front of Cartman’s house where a birthday party for the large boy was going on out back.

“Ooooh, there’s got to be a way to get them to like you, I know there is!” Pip had said, his eyes filled with determination.

Damien looked at Pip, his face scrunching up in confusion.

“Why are you helping me, foolish human?” He said, his voice high-pitched and demanding as usual.

Pip turned toward Damien and looked at him confusedly before smiling softly. “You’re my first friend, Damien. The first to have given me a chance and tried to get to know me. These past few days have been the best days of my life. I’m sad that my friendship isn’t enough to make you satisfied, but if being friends with those boys make you happy, then I would gladly help you!” He said passionately.

“But we won’t be friends anymore.” Damien pointed out.

Pip smiled sadly and picked at the scab on his elbow, the wound given to him when Cartman had pushed him off the slide during recess today. Damien’s attention was drawn to it immediately and he scowled at the memory before Pip spoke again.

“All I want to do is make my first friend happy, even if that means we won’t be friends anymore. I’d never regret helping you. I will always cherish the days we were friends and look on with happiness at your happiness.” Pip said softly, turning to look into Damien’s red tinted eyes.

Damien looked shock for a bit before turning away and clearing his throat, a blush staining his cheeks. “Thank, I guess. You humans are so confusing, causing yourselves pain instead of taking what you want.”

Pip just laughed before gasping, “I know what we could do!”

And the rest went perfectly as planned. Damien had sent Pip rocketing into the air and made an illusion that fooled the kids watching down below into believing his body had exploded into a brilliant firework show. The devil’s son was instantly liked by the other boys for ‘bullying’ Pip and was accepted into their group easily.

The illusion was done with the help of demons who wrapped him safely within their flames. It hadn’t been painful like Pip thought it would have been. It was actually quite nice. The flames had been warm, making his body tingle as if he had been out in the snow all day and had lowered his cold body into a tub full of hot water.

The demons Damien had summoned set him back gently onto the ground and he laughed joyously as he landed softly onto the snow.

“That was brilliant!” He beamed at the demons.

The demons looked at each other before waving goodbye to the blond boy, who waved back with a broad smile on his face.

Pip sat down on the same curb he and Damien had been on earlier and thought if it was possible to have Damien do that again in the future. It was the most fun he had had in a very long while. He hoped he can experience that again. Still lost in his thoughts, he was surprised when his parents pulled up in their car.

“Come along, dear. It’s getting late.” His foster mother said, her blue eyes sparkling with love and kindness as she looked down at him from the passenger side window.

Pip smiled and jumped into the back seat, closing the door gently behind him.

“Will we be dropping Damien off at his house, or will he be staying the night with us again?” His foster father asked before realizing that his son was alone. “Where is the lad?”

His parents knew who Damien was and had been incredibly shocked and worried for their sweet, innocent little boy, but after seeing how happy the devil’s son made their son, they were willing to accept him. And they were glad they didn’t try to separate the two. Damien cared deeply for their son, even if the dark haired boy only showed it by constantly demanding Pip’s attention. It was so sweet to see and the fact that said boy made their son so happy was just icing on the cake.

“He’s at the party! We finally found a way for him to be accepted by the others!” Pip said excitedly.

“Oh, that’s good news, but doesn’t that mean he won’t be your friend anymore?” Her heart clenched at the brief pain that flared in her baby’s eyes before those beautiful blue eyes flared in obvious happiness.

“It’s okay, mum!” Pip smiled. “I’m happy that he’s happy, even if we aren’t friends anymore! I’m just glad he’s able to be where he belongs.”

His beaming smile was infectious, causing his parents to smile happily as his father started up the car and drove away. The car was filled with silence save for the radio that was turned low, gently playing classical music. Pip got his lessons from them. His dad hated classical music, but was willing to put up with it being played constantly in the car as his wife enjoyed the music with a passion.

His dad was willing to put up with something he hated to make his wife happy, so Pip could do the same for Damien.

“So,” his dad said after a while. “What was the plan?”

“It was my idea! The plan was to shoot me into the air where I’ll explode into a grand firework display, and it worked brilliantly!” Pip grinned.

“YOU WERE WHAT?!” His parents shouted, the car swerving before his father managed to get back on the right lane. The car stopped and Pip winced and grinned sheepishly when they turned to look at him in shock, fear, and horror.

The next day had proven to be a sad day for both Pip and Damien. After all their hard work to get Damien accepted as one of the popular boys, his father (Satan) had finished whatever business he had in South Park and had informed Damien that they would be leaving.

Pip had been saddened to hear that his only friend was leaving.

Pip remembers vividly the last time Damien met with him before he left. The kiss that the anti-Chris had laid on his lips with a whispered promise to see each other again was what made Pip handle his everyday life, what made him strong enough to go to school with a smile on his face even though he knew what awaited him.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and shocking Pip at how fast the time went past (feeling guilty that he had missed today’s lesson). He rushed to get to his next class without any confrontations with his bullies.

He was looking forward to the day Damien came back, to the day where he would finally be together with his friend. Maybe then the anti-Christ would explain why he had kissed him and what the action had meant. He just had to wait until that time came.

~ End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s Note:** I remember when I first wrote this that the reason I titled this as ‘first friend’ was because I wrote ‘friend’ a lot in this one-shot...but ‘happy’ has taken over. Didn’t realize how many times I used ‘happy’ until I got toward the end, haha.
> 
> I really do regret deleting this story. It was so well liked and I had got some really amazing reviews that made me feel all warm and cuddly! Some changes have been made to this, my writing style has changed a bit since this was written.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! As usual, if any of you prefer to read over on FF, you can find me under: _SpiderRealm_
> 
> Until the next one-shot, cya!  
> ~ Spider


	3. Tweek Love (Tweek/Pip)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Tweek/Pip  
>  **Warning(s):** Yaoi/Slash (malexmale); violence; language, and South Park’s usual antics.
> 
>  **Note:** This work is unbeta’d and all editing/proofreading is done by myself. I apologize for any mistakes that were missed and welcome anyone to point out said mistakes if they wished to. Thank you for understanding!

Well, this was certainly unexpected.

Pip blinked owlishly at the boy and clasped his hands in front of his chest nervously.

Tweek stood in front of him, twitching and jerking as usual, but today there was a different light in his foam green eyes that had Pip shivering and not in fright.

“I-I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Pip said weakly.

He glanced nervously around and noticed that everyone had stopped in their tracks to stare at the scene in front of them. Pip stood next to his locker, having been getting the books he’ll need for his next class when Tweek had walked up to him and practically shouted something in his ears. Pip didn’t know if he had heard correctly, it had all came out in a rush and was barely understandable. He heard bits and pieces, and what he got made him flush happily.

“I-I s-said, ngh, would y-you like to, hah, go out witH ME?” His voice rose near the end, attracting more stares from those in the halls who had saw the two and had decided to just ignore them.

Now everyone was staring and Pip felt himself tense as the crowd around them grew thicker.

“Um, maybe we should talk about this somewhere else? In private?” Pip suggested.

Whispers had started to circulate around them, each saying something malicious to the other. Within the crowd, Pip could see the four troublemakers making their way toward them, the large one with a jeering smirk on his overly delighted, mocking face. From his peripheral, he could see Tweek’s own friends pushing their way toward the crowd. He’d rather avoid a confrontation between them.

“P-private?! Oh god, o-ngh-kay!” Tweek grabbed Pip’s hand and started dragging him along.

“Ah! Wait! School is still in session!” Pip cried out, stumbling as the surprisingly strong boy tugged him toward the front doors.

“You said p-private! O-outside is private! Gah!” Tweek shouted without turning back to look at him.

Eyes followed them as they went, causing Pip to flush at the snickering that had started to kick up around them.

“Look, two freaks in love!” A boy called out just as they were walking out, causing those around him to laugh uproariously. Pip shot him a look over his shoulder and saw that the boy’s eyes were focused on his and Tweek’s clasped hands.

Pip huffed at the childish boy before yelping when Tweek started running. “Ah! Slow down, please!”

Tweek pulled him out of the doors and toward the side of the school. Pip couldn’t believe that they had just walked out of the school with no one trying to stop them; South Park High really needed to up their security if it was that easy to leave the school during the middle of the day.

Pip realized they had stopped moving and watched Tweek shuffle from foot to foot.

“Tweek?” Pip spoke up after a moment of silence, placing a hand on the other blond’s shoulder and smiled softly when Tweek looked up at him. His foam green eyes widen and a blush swept across his face fiercely.

“Gah! Your answer! You d-didn’t, gah, answer!” Tweek shouted, shaking under Pip’s hand.

“Oh, um, terribly sorry, but I didn’t catch what you had said. Can you please repeat your question?” Pip blushed, smiling sheepishly down at Tweek who stared up at him with wide eyes.

“Will you, gah, go out with me? To the m-movies?!” Tweek squeaked out, shaking harder under Pip’s hands.

The blush on Pip’s cheek had just started to fade away when it came back full force. His whole face felt like it was on fire and while his heart was thumping wildly in his chest, a broad smile was working itself on his face.

“I would love to.” He said softly, hugging Tweek to his chest before pulling back. “When will we be going?” he asked.

He had never been asked to go to the movies with someone. It was an exhilarating feeling, one that Pip savored as the boy worked up his answer through his chattering teeth. The boy was awfully shaky, more so than usual. Pip smiled and guessed it was because the boy wasn’t used to asking people to hang out with him. The twitchy boy would usually let Craig do the talking and decision making for him. Pip decided to make this as easy as he could for the shy boy.

“Saturday? Gah! You sure you w-want to go out w-with me?!” Tweek asked, looking up into Pip’s sky blue eyes.

The other boy was an inch or two taller than him, but with Tweek being smaller than his peers, Pip’s height wasn’t that big a deal compared to the other boys. The weak winter sun shone perfectly on Pip’s golden blond hair and Tweek felt his knees go weak. He wanted to make sure this angel on earth actually wanted to date him and was not just being nice. This wouldn’t be the first time the angel had been nice to him, but this was the first time he and Pip would be going on a date.

Pip smiled and nodded. “Of course, I am looking forward to it!” Pip said excitedly, a wide smile on his face as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

Tweek blushed, staring avidly at Pip’s beaming face before twitching and opening his mouth, “Gah! Have tO GET READY!” He ran away and across the school grounds until he was on the other side of the street, likely heading toward his house.

Pip blinked, mouth opening and closing at the abrupt exit before shaking his head and laughing fondly.

“Today’s a Wednesday, Tweek. Oh dear.” He said to himself before walking into the school and running to class when he noticed the empty halls. But before he did, he stopped by his locker to grab the books he would need. His locker was unlocked and a quick look showed that everything was still there. He was glad no one had stolen anything this time.

Pip walked into class and sat down in his seat. The teacher didn’t even bothering to look up, not caring who was late to her class as long as they shut up and allowed her to get through with today’s lesson.

Pip stared out the window and smiled before turning his attention to the chalk board to see today’s assignment, never noticing the dark glares Craig was sending him throughout class.

He was looking forward to Saturday. He hoped there was a horror movie playing, he was in the mood for a good scare. He just hoped the poor boy wasn’t scared of horror movies.

~ End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s Note:** Poor Tweek, Pip doesn’t see it as a date. But don’t worry, the date will change Pip’s look on it! A few changes had been made to this one, I noticed that it was bland with barely any inner thoughts. I’ve also recently had a headcanon that our sweet little angel was an avid horror genre fan. Can you imagine Pip watching a scary movie and just laughing after each scare got him while everyone around him are covering their eyes? So sweet, I can’t-! ***muffled screaming***
> 
> I hoped you all enjoyed this, I am certainly having fun going through these chapters, fixing them up, and re-uploading them! I can not handle the cuteness that is Pip! Every time I bring up a mental image of him, I just have to resist the urge to squeal!
> 
> Also, I had plans to update once a week so it doesn’t look like I’m rushing this, but I realized that these are just one-shots and not an actual story. So, I’m going to update a day or two after I’ve updated the story. This is going to happen for the pre-written chapters only, I have no idea how fast I can write the new ones.
> 
> As usual, if any of you prefer to read over on FF, I am under the same username: SpiderRealm
> 
> Until the next one-shot, cya!  
> ~ Spider


	4. Mate to Be (Satan/Pip)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Satan/Pip  
>  **Warning(s):** Yaoi/Slash (malexmale); violence; language, and South Park’s usual antics.
> 
>  **Note:** This work is unbeta’d and all editing/proofreading is done by myself. I apologize for any mistakes that were missed and welcome anyone to point out said mistakes if they wished to. Thank you for understanding.
> 
>  **Note (2):** Every one-shot that has a different title are different from the others. ‘Mate to Be’ is not a sequel to ‘First Friend’. Just so y’all don’t get confused!

The day that Pip died was truly a surprise.

He had been sitting in the cafeteria with the other students, eating the lunch his mom had packed for him in silence as he observed the others when one of Cartman’s schemes backfired. He could hear the large boy’s friends telling him to get his little robot under control when sparks started to fly and oil squirted out from the robot’s mouth.

The sparks hit the oil, igniting the flammable substance and what made everything worse was that the robot’s head started to spin out of control. It was still spurting out oil from its mouth that quickly caught on fire from the rope of fire already connected to its mouth. Students screamed and tried to get away, most succeeding before the little robot exploded abruptly and loudly.

More screams filled the air as the cafeteria erupted in a fiery blaze. Whatever Cartman had planned for his little machine was forever a mystery to him.

Pip screamed in utter agony as the flames licked his body. It was the worst pain he has ever felt and he wanted desperately for it to stop. No one moved to help him. They were too busy panicking, helping their own friends who were on fire, or were on fire themselves.

Pip collapsed onto the ground, no longer able to move. The only thing he could do was whimper and cry out as his body was being consumed by the flames.

And it was like a blink of an eye that he sat up with a gasp, his eyes wide as he stared into nothing for a moment before, with another gasp, he snapped out of his shock. Pip hurriedly patted down his body and laughed in joy when he wasn’t met with severely burnt skin.

Pip looked up, only to gasp in horror as flames shot up in the massive cavern he was in and lavafalls flowed into pools of lava. The cavern held no artificial lighting, the large room being lit by the lava. It was terrifying, yet oddly beautiful to behold.

“Where am I?” He whispered to himself. The euphoria he had felt at being alive slowly left him as he took in his surroundings. Just earlier he had been dying in the high school’s cafeteria, and now he’s in some kind of hell.

“You’re in Hell.” A male’s voice said from behind him. Turning around, Pip was greeted with the sight of a dark haired boy. Inky black eyes that curiously had some sort of red tint to them were staring somewhere else. The boy had his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his black, baggy slacks. Pip tilted his head at the oddly familiar boy before his eyes widen and he grinned widely as he now recognized the anti-christ, Damien Thorne.

“Damien! Splendid to see you, again!” Pip chirped.

He stood and brushed the dirt off his pants. He walked over to the boy and waved cheerfully. He was so happy to see a somewhat familiar face in this strange, unknown place.

Damien looked over at him with bored, disinterested eyes. “Shut up, I’m busy.” He sneered before turning back to Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman, who must have been the first ones to die and thus the first to arrive since they had been right next to the explosion when it happened.

Pip faltered in his steps at the response, his smile slowly fading. Pip was sadden to see that Damien was ignoring him in favor of those boys again. He guessed he and Damien hadn’t been that close when the boy had been on earth, but he figured Damien would have at least smiled or waved back.

Pip watched them talk and learned that they were in Hell. He was disappointed to hear that only Mormons were allowed into Heaven and that everybody else automatically went to Hell. Pip sighed and looked around before smiling. He supposed Hell wasn’t a bad looking place. The heat was a bit high, but it wasn’t unbearable.

“Come on, let’s go to my house. My father should be in his office right now. We’ll wait until he’s finished with his business before informing him of what happened.” Damien said, beckoning them to follow him.

Pip hesitated on following them since they had been ignoring his presence ever since he got here, but went after them after realizing that he had no idea where else to go. He could explore his new home, but he didn’t want to get lost and have something unmentionable happen to him.

He followed from a safe distance, not wanting Cartman to push him into the pits of lava, and soon they were walking up stairs that lead to a magnificent mansion on the cliff. The cliff was so high, it took them ten minutes to finally reach the stop.

The others were breathing a bit heavily when they finally reached the top, including Pip. He stopped for a moment to lean his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. He held one hand to his side over the stitch that had formed on the way up that throbbed with each breath he took. When he looked up, Pip saw the others entering the house and was about to follow inside when the door was slammed rudely in his face.

Pip yelped and rubbed his smarting nose. He got over his shock and knocked loudly on the large door. There were footsteps on the other side before the door was wrenched open by a heavily scowling Damien.

“What?!” Damien snapped.

“May I come in, Damien? I’d like to hear what your father-” Pip stopped talking when he noticed the dark glare being sent his way.

“Don’t get friendly with me and say my name as if you know me!” Damien snapped. “Now get lost, my father could care less about you!” he sneered before slamming the door in Pip’s face again.

Pip stood there, tears forming in his eyes before he sniffled and walked away sadly. He had been hoping that after all these years that Damien would remember him and be his friend again, but that didn’t seem likely now. Not only had Damien not seemed to remember him, he had also looked like he would rather kick him off a cliff than be in the same room as him.

Pip slowly climbed down the stairs, soft sobs coming out of his throat no matter how hard he tried to hold them in. He kept his eyes on the ground, too sadden to look up, but mostly to keep a watch on his feet so that he doesn’t fall down the stone stairs. That would likely be a painful experience.

He had just reached the bottom when he bumped into something hard. He looked up and saw that he had bumped into a very tall creature. The creature turned around and Pip jumped back in shock as two yellow eyes blinked down at him.

Too bad for Pip, his stumbling brought him too close to the edge of the cliff. He would have fallen if the creature’s hands hadn’t shot out and curved around his body as they caught him.

Pip stayed as still as he could as he was lifted and brought closer to the muscled chest of who he now realized was the ruler of Hell, Satan.

He looked up into those yellow eyes and started stuttering out an apology.

Satan looked down at the beautiful boy who was currently sitting rigidly in his arms, apology after apology flying rapidly from those pouty lips. His blond hair that could put the sun to shame in color fell gently to rest on his shoulders with a brown gatsby cap resting snugly on the top of his golden little head. Big, sky blue eyes stared up at him, wide with fear and nerves and watery, almost as if he had been crying only moments before.

Satan rubbed his thumb along the boy’s arm, feeling the soft and firm texture of that deliciously milky, white skin. It was these qualities that the ruler of Hell made a decision on what to do with the human.

“It’s fine, I barely felt anything at all.” Satan said gently, putting a stop to the endless apology that was streaming from the boy’s soft looking lips.

Big, blue eyes blinked up at him cutely, causing his heart to flutter. His son had always told him that he fell in love too easily, but Satan believed that anyone could fall in love after one look at the beautiful creature in his arms.

“I’m still sorry! I should have noticed you there! How can I earn your forgiveness?” Pip urged, looking up pleadingly at the red skinned demon.

Satan felt a twinge of pleasure shoot up his spine at the words. That look the boy was sending him made Satan want to take the boy right then and there, but he held onto these urges.

Now, he could be honest and say that he had already forgive the boy upon sight, but Satan had a better idea.

“Well, I was heading for a walk around this level of Hell. I would be most pleased if I had company, especially one from such a beautiful boy such as yourself.” He said smoothly, inwardly patting himself on the back at his words.

Pip blushed heavily, but sent a shy smile up at the ruler of hell. “I’d love to.” He said shyly.

Satan grinned and shifted the boy until he was sitting comfortably on the crook of his arms, those long legs dangling close to his chest. Satan decided that this was a position he liked, as with each step he took he could feel those firm ass cheeks rubbing against his arm through the shorts the boy wore.

**XxXxX**

“Dude, where the hell is your dad? Everyone’s here already and we need to know what’s going to happen to us!” Kyle said to Damien who was pacing the entire length of the large living room.

The others in the room all stopped talking and turned to look at the anti-Christ as he growled and swiped a hand through the air. A big, transparent screen appeared seconds later.

“Whoa, what is that?” Stan asked in awe.

“It’s something that’ll let us see anything in Hell. Father taught me how to use it when I was young.” Damien said, eyes focused intently on the screen. “Now, if I focus on my father, he’ll show up on the screen and we could see what he’s doing. We’ll also know where he’s at.”

The screen became less transparent as he spoke and it was only a second later when the image of Satan showed on the screen. It showed the large, red skinned demon walking, his arm holding something close to his chest while he pointed at various things as he talked.

“Wait, what’s that in his arms?” Stan asked.

Damien narrowed his eyes and swiped his hand again, this time it was a close up front view of his father. It was obviously a person his father was holding gently to his chest. Damien squinted his eyes at the blond hair and weird, out-of-style looking hat.

“Is that...Pip?!” Kyle asked incredulously.

Indeed it was.

Pip sat perched on the crook of Satan’s arm, a happy smile on his face as he looked in each direction Satan pointed to.

“What the hell is he doing there?”

Damien sighed through his nostrils and looked up at the screen irritatedly. “Honestly, father. Of all the souls in Hell, you chose him?!

“Chose him for what?” Clyde asked, watching the ruler of Hell practically showering Pip in affection as he showed the British outcast around Hell.

“His potential mate.” Damien sighed heavily before swiping his hand through the air, disconnecting the feed and making the screen disappear.

“Dude, why’d you cut it off? Shouldn’t we keep watching to see when Satan’s going to come back?” Stan asked.

Damien shot Stan a wide eyed look and slowly shook his head. “Trust me, you do not want to see what will happen when my father brings Pip home. It’s better if we just talk to him some other day.” Damien shuddered, his face contorting in disgust.

The others in the room shuddered as well, realizing what exactly Satan intend to do with Pip once he comes back.

And out in Hell, Pip blushed at every compliment Satan gave him as the ruler of Hell gave him a tour of his new home.

~ End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s Note:** And one of the most unusual ships to ever exist, yet for some reason I’m extremely fond of it. I’ve got four days off from work, so I’ll be spending a part of those days working on these chapters. I cannot wait until all the pre-written chapters have been fixed up and posted. I am extremely regretting deleting this and some of my other stories I had up at the time.
> 
> I hoped you all enjoyed this one-shot! Tell me what you thought about it in a review, I’d love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> As always, if any of you prefer to read over on FF, I am under the same username: _SpiderRealm_
> 
> Until the next one-shot, cya!  
> ~ Spider


	5. Monopoly (Damien/Pip)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Damien/Pip  
>  **Warning(s):** Yaoi/Slash (malexmale); violence; language, and South Park’s usual antics.
> 
>  **Note:** This work is unbeta’d and all editing/proofreading is done by myself. I apologize for any mistakes that were missed and welcome anyone to point out said mistakes if they wished to. Thank you for understanding.

Game night was a normal occurrence that started way before Damien started dating Pip. It was his father’s way of having those ‘father and son’ bonding moments and upon announcing his relationship with Pip to his father, Satan had immediately wanted the golden haired boy to join them.

Game night was always on a Friday, after Pip had finished his homework and did his chores, and was either held at his house or Pip’s house. Pizza was a common food item to eat, a must have for game night along with nachos and burgers (all made by Pip who, out of the three of them, could actually cook something edible).

They mostly played board games. His father wasn’t too fond of card or video games and the hissy fits he would throw could put any big shot diva to shame. So for tonight, as usual, they were playing a board game of Pip’s choosing.

“Okay, two and four, that equals six…” Satan counted to six under his breath as he moved his piece across the board. Placing the little grey shoe on a square, he gasped in delight and clapped. “Ooh, community chest! Pip, can you grab a card for me?”

“Right-O!” Pip chirped and reached for the community cards stack near the center of the Monopoly board.

Damien watched hungrily as Pip stretched over to reach the stack, his pajama shirt riding up to reveal smooth, creamy skin. All too soon, the vision was covered by the light purple pajama shirt as Pip sat back with the community chest card in his small, slender hand.

“You made a bet and won, collect twenty dollars from each player. Aw,” Pip pouted and handed Satan a twenty Monopoly bill from his stack of money.

Damien stared at those pouting lips, longing to kiss that pout away and possibly do more to said mouth.

“Son, are you okay?” His dad’s voice broke him out of his fantasy induced daze and Damien looked up to find his father and boyfriend looking at him. Pip looked on bemusedly while his father was looking at him with a knowing twinkle in his yellow eyes.

Damien coughed into his fist and picked a twenty from his pile to toss at his father.

“Your turn!” Satan grinned broadly, deeply amused at his son’s reaction.

Damien rolled his eyes and took the dice Pip handed to him. He shook the dice in his hands before releasing them onto the board and watched them roll until they stopped and showed him the number he got.

“Four.”

He moved his little ship over the squares and found himself landing on Pip’s property.

“That’d be fifteen dollars, Damien dear.” Pip grinned, holding out a hand for the money.

Damien slowly grabbed the amount from his stack, his mind lost as his attention was mostly on Pip’s beautiful grin that made his heart flutter and desire to shoot down his spine.

Damien placed the money in his boyfriend’s hand and shook the slender appendage, making Pip giggle amusedly. Hearing that noise made him smirk. He loved that he can make Pip happy.

Satan looked on at the two boys with teary eyes, forever happy that his dearest son found someone as sweet and kind as Pip to love. He was not about to thank god or any other deity for bringing his son and Pip together, but he was thankful for whatever force had made the two meet and fall in love.

“Why the hell are you crying again?!”

~ End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s Note:** And another one-shot revised and posted! Just one more and we are going to be where the collection had last left off (at one-shot 6). I’m making good progress, I just finished writing one-shot 7 and I’m about to start on 8 once I get this posted. :D
> 
> I hoped you all enjoyed the one-shot, leave a review on what you thought about this, I’d love to hear anything from y’all!
> 
> As usual, if any of you prefer to read over on FF, I am under the same username: _SpiderRealm_
> 
> Until the next one-shot, cya!  
> ~ Spider


	6. Angel From Above (Satan/Pip)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** This work is unbeta’d and all editing/proofreading is done by myself. I apologize for any mistakes that were missed and welcome anyone to point out said mistakes if they wished to. Thank you for understanding.

Satan sat at his desk working on the paperwork that needed his attention the most. Usually, he’ll leave these until the very last minute because he was evil like that, but they have been piling up until the stacks of papers nearly reached the ceiling of his office and he would like to point out that the height of his office was very high to accommodate his own height comfortably.

He could have one of his servants shove the stacks into some fiery closest and pretend they never existed, but these paper work were needed for Hell to run: checking up on how things were in Hell, seeing which souls were ready for reincarnation, which souls needed more time in Hell, what new trouble Kenny McCormick was up to this time during his brief time in Hell, and sorting out the new souls that just arrived, stuff like that.

Satan hummed a silly little tune he had heard up in the human world, grinning to himself when he thought about the delectable treat that was waiting for him in his quarters.

Satan has always had a thing for humans, particularly the males. He found them amazing and beautiful, and would often take one of the damned souls to bed with him for a night of fun. There were rumors that he would take a human on as a mate that was being joked around by the other demons. He didn’t mind the thought of having a human for a mate, the thought actually excited him.

There was no demon in Hell that had ever managed to hold his attention for long, only his son had managed such a feat, but the feelings he felt for Damien was different; more parental than sexual.

The thought of Damien brought a soft smile to his face. His son was truly something else. At the age of seventeen, he has already mastered his powers and was soon ready for his destiny. To prepare his son for what he was born to do, Satan had sent the boy to live on earth under a fake family at the age of eight to learn everything he could about the mortal world and how best to manipulate them. If he was to start the Apocalypse, he needed to understand how human society worked and how he could bring it all tumbling down.

Satan had his son visit him during the weekends and during breaks, basically whenever the boy was free. He missed his son, missed having him in Hell, but his son needed this and Satan just had to bare with the absent presence of his most beloved son.

Those visits started to lessen a year after Damien was sent to the mortal world and Satan soon learned it was because his son had made a little friend...a friend he still hasn’t met despite it being years since Damien accepted the little human into his life.

Philip Pirrup was his name, and from what Damien has told him, the boy was sweet and kind, and very open-minded about him being the son of Satan. There have also been off-handed comments over the years that the little human was tormented by his fellow classmates, but Damien would either change the subject or leave before Satan could inquire more about it. It made him angry that there were humans who were bullying the little human who Damien’s calls his best friend. An attack on his son’s friend was an attack on him, he would not stand for the little one to be bullied.

Satan really wanted to know more about this Philip and could easily look through the boy’s life folder to learn every little secret the boy has and also the names of the little human’s bullies, but Satan wanted his son to trust him enough to tell him more about Philip. Damien was awfully protective of the human boy and it warmed Satan’s heart that his son cared so much about the human. When his destiny started, Satan would do everything in his powers to keep Philip safe from harm.

Satan was interrupted from his thoughts by the doors to his office opening. Turning with a glare for the sudden intrusion, he immediately straightened in his seat and called out happily, “Damien! Come in! Come in!”

Damien was a seventeen year old man dressed in all black with a reverted cross hanging around his neck on a black, beaded chain. Black as night hair fell messily into red tinted black eyes. His skin was as pale as snow which looked like it glowed with the amount of black clothes on his body. With a strong nose and a face that was growing more chiseled as Damien continued to grow, his son was very handsome and quite the charmer, something Satan was proud of. His son looked nothing like him, but that was to be expected since his son needed to look human in order to blend in amongst them; he couldn’t exactly charm and manipulate the humans into doing his biddings looking like a carbon-copy of Satan. Sure, he could bring fear with that form, but humans were known to eventually fight back at what they feared.

An impatient clearing of the throat snapped Satan out of his thoughts.

“Father, I’m having a sleepover with Pip tomorrow. Please keep out of sight.” Damien drawled, idly looking around the room.

Satan perked up at the words and clapped happily.

“Nonsense, Damien! I’m excited to finally meet this Philip! When will he be arriving?” Satan said excitedly.

“Father, it’s his first time in Hell, I don’t want you frightening him with your appearance.” Damien said.

The tall, red skinned demon frowned and looked down at himself. “What’s wrong with my appearance?”

Damien sighed and rolled his eyes at the hurt tone his father took on and the widening of those yellow eyes. Honestly, it was like dealing with a giant puppy.

“Fine, you can meet Pip, but please try not to scare him! Announce your presence before walking toward him! I don’t need you giving him a heart attack by sneaking up on him and scaring the living daylights out of him!” Damien ordered before pivoting on his heels and stalking out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Satan sighed and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. His son was growing up so fast, it was unbelievable.

**XxXxX**

Blond hair that shone beautifully under the flames of Hell, straight and neatly comb fell gently to the owners slender shoulders like a golden waterfall. Big, expressional blue eyes glowed with a kindness not commonly found in other humans. Milky white skin that looked smooth to the touch, yet firm with youth. The slim and lithe body that moved gracefully through the halls as they walked toward him hypnotized the eyes and minds of those who were watching, and to top it all off was a beautiful face with a wide, beaming smile that seemed to brighten the whole room with just its presence.

Satan has never seen such a beautiful creature in his life and he wonders how such a thing was friends with his son.

Philip Pirrup looked up at him and his smile grew as their eyes locked. Satan stood up straight and puffed out his chest at the blond’s attention, making sure to make his muscles bulge enticingly to show them off. This boy was absolutely breathtaking at the age of seventeen and was still growing; he would be the perfect mate to Satan, his glorious queen.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Satan. I’m most gracious to you for allowing me to stay in your wonderful home for the weekend! Thank you very so much!” Pip said, smiling widely up at the ruler of Hell.

Satan almost groaned out loud at the sound of that British accent, so smooth and soft; it made him wonder what the blond haired boy would sound like under him.

“No problem, little one! I’m so glad to finally meet Damien’s friend!” Satan said joyfully, going over to hug the small human.

He squeezed him softly before letting him go. He was pleased to see the blush tainting the boy’s cheeks, though he winced slightly at the death glare his son was sending him.

“...right…” Damien said slowly, his eyes burning holes into his father. “Let’s go, Pip. I’ll show you to your room and then we can hang out in my room.” He grabbed Pip’s suitcase and led the blond to his room.

Pip followed after Damien and looked over his shoulder. “Nice to meet you!”

Satan watched them go, his eyes never once leaving Pip until they were out of sight. He grinned widely and turned around to head back toward his office to make battle plans. He had a damned soul to kick out of his bed and plans to make; winning the blond’s heart under the watchful, overprotective eyes of his son wasn’t going to be easy, but he was going to try his hardest to claim that beauty as his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s Note:** And one-shot 6 has been finished! I love this pairing so much, it’s one of my favorites!
> 
> I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, leave a review and tell me what you thought about this, I’d love and appreciate it!
> 
> As always, if any of you prefer to read this over on FF, I am under the same username: _SpiderRealm_
> 
> Until the next one-shot, cya!  
> ~ Spider


	7. Melody (Kyle/Pip)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Kyle/Pip  
>  **Warning(s):** Yaoi/Slash (malexmale); violence; language, and South Park’s usual antics.
> 
>  **Note:** This work is unbeta’d and all editing/proofreading is done by myself. I apologize for any mistakes that were missed and welcome anyone to point out said mistakes if they wished to. Thank you for understanding.

Kyle huffed and shouldered past the couple who thought they were so important to stop in the middle of the hallway to make-out obscenely. Honestly, they were in high school, not middle school, they were too old for that PDA crap.

He turned away from the couple and scowled heavily when he was met with another couple swapping spit and completely in the way. He moved around them and was once again met with a boy and girl who were whispering to each other. The girl touched the boy’s arm and giggled at something he said. The smug grin on the boy’s face caused a twitch to form on Kyle left eye and he stormed past them, too.

Kyle could feel a headache forming. There were couples everywhere, taking up space in the halls when they could be heading to class. The traffic in the hallways of South Park High was horrible enough already without these idiots stopping in the middle of the halls to do stupid couple-y stuff.

He stalked toward his locker, not caring who he shoved past, and angrily did the combination to the lock on his locker with jerky twists of his hands. He threw the locker door open and reached in to grab his books.

“Whoa, dude, what has you so angry?” Stan asked from behind him as the other boy went to his own locker which was right next to his.

He was so lucky that he had a locker next to his best friend, but right now he didn’t feel so lucky as Stan had brought his girlfriend, Wendy, with him and the girl was too busy hanging off of Stan’s arm to say anything else but a simple greeting to Kyle.

“That,” Kyle waved toward Stan and Wendy. “That’s exactly what has me so angry. Like, why the hell is everyone stopping in the middle of the hall to do that stuff when other people are trying to get to class! Why not wait until after school to get all lovey-dovey with each other?”

“You’ve never dated anyone, you don’t know and won’t know until you’ve dated someone.” Wendy said bluntly in her annoying ‘know-it-all’ tone.

“Shut up, Wendy.” Kyle snapped, slamming his locker closed.

“Dude, don’t tell my girlfriend to shut up!” Stan scowled. “And she’s right, you know. You’ve never dated someone, like ever.”

“So,” Kyle said defensively and didn’t bother to apologize for shouting at Wendy, she deserved it for butting into a conversation between him and Stan.

“So, find someone and you’ll understand why the couples here stand in the middle of the halls. And you better hurry, dude, the Valentine’s Day dance is coming up.” Stan warned.

“Yeah, all the pretty girls will be taken and you’ll have to take someone ugly to the dance.” Wendy giggled.

“Shut up, Wendy!”

“Dude, don’t tell my girlfriend to shut up!”

**XxXxX**

All day Kyle couldn’t get what Stan had said to him. He had forgotten all about the Valentine’s Day dance. He was too busy with his homework and keeping up with his GPA that the thought of going to some stupid dance had completely left his mind.

He didn’t want to go to some dance, but this dance was too important to not go. You would be instantly labeled as a loser if you went to a Valentine’s Day dance without a date and you’d be absolutely shunned if you didn’t go at all.

He couldn’t do that to Stan. Stan was the quarterback for South Park High football team and was dating a cheerleader, he was on top of the popularity list. Having a loser for a best friend would bring only teasing and bullying to Stan, and Kyle didn’t want to make Stan choose between being popular or his best friend; he didn’t want to know which one Stan would choose.

But who was he going to ask to the dance? He looked around him and Wendy’s words were starting to ring true. All the girls who were pretty had their arms wrapped around another boy and the ugly girls were walking by themselves in the halls. It seemed as if everyone had hooked up over the summer and the few months they were in school, because he could see a few of the boys with girls they hadn’t been dating last semester.

At this rate, he’ll be the only boy in school without a date; heck, even Cartman and Butters had a date.

Kyle sighed and entered the last class of the day. How on earth was he going to find a date? The person he wanted to ask probably had a date already, plus no one would react well if he showed up with that person hanging on his arms. High School sucks ass.

**XxXxX**

Kyle was walking home when he passed the playground and noticed someone sitting by themselves on the swing. He only took a short glance toward the figure and was about to walk past the park when a lock of golden blond hair waved gently in the icy cold breeze.

Kyle froze and stared at the boy who was currently bent over writing something in a journal. He watched as the boy idly pushed his legs to move the swing gently as he wrote steadily into his journal.

He gulped and clenched his suddenly sweaty hands as he wavered on spot. He didn’t know what to do. Should he keep walking and pretend he didn’t see the other boy? Or should he head over to the golden haired boy?

Stan’s and Wendy’s words circled around him before he shook the memory away and, with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, walked toward the swing set and toward the other boy.

At the sound of his shoes crunching the snow beneath him, the boy looked up from what he was doing and Kyle was frozen into place by a set of wide, sky blue eyes. Those eyes were one of the many things Kyle liked about the other boy. Those beautiful blue eyes were always wide and expressional. Kyle could read everything that crosses the other boy’s mind and loved it every time the golden haired boy looked at him.

“Hullo! Out for a splendid day at the playground?” The boy smiled widely up at Kyle and the sight of it made his heart flutter.

Kyle huffed amusedly. “Pip, it’s freezing cold outside.”

“Oh, I know, but it’s not as bad as yesterday; plus, the sun is out and warming us up a bit!” Pip smiled sweetly and Kyle could feel himself melting.

The sun was indeed out today and the rays shone down to lighten up Pip’s golden blond hair, making the boy’s hair look almost as if they were spun gold.

“Would you like to join me?” Pip asked politely. He was always so polite, it was cute.

“Sure!” Kyle immediately jumped on the invitation without thinking it through and before nerves could get him, he was sat next to the other boy on the swing set.

He pushed his legs to match Pip’s slow, gentle movements and felt his heart beating widely as he sat next to his crush.

And that was another reason why he was afraid of asking Pip out. Pip was at the bottom of the popularity list. Despite being prettier than the other girls there with his long lashes, high cheekbones, pouty lips, perfectly white skin, and sometimes too nice personality, Pip was bullied and often called a loser. No one wanted to hang out with him or be seen with the other boy, and that confused Kyle. Pip was so perfect and kind, why weren’t people rushing to be his friend?

Because of Pip’s situation, Kyle couldn’t ask him out. Not only would he lose his standing amongst the other students, he would embarrass Stan by dating the school’s pariah. He couldn’t do that to his best friend.

“Uh,” Kyle floundered. He didn’t know what to say to the other. What should they talk about? Kyle didn’t know how to start a conversation with the other boy.

“Have you gotten a date to the dance, yet?” Pip asked out of the blue and it took a while for Kyle to realize what he had said.

“Um, no.” Kyle blushed and cleared his throat. “What about you? Have you found anyone?”

“No, people tend to ignore me during stuff like this. Bebe ask me once, but I overheard her plotting with the other cheerleaders on embarrassing me by having her show up to the dance with Clyde instead and then ignoring me for the rest of the dance.”

Kyle gaped at how Pip said all of that so cheerfully, as if learning that someone had been planning on humiliating him in front of everyone was a normal occurrence; but considering who he was talking to, it probably was something that happened every day.

“I’m sorry to hear about that.” Kyle said weakly. He honestly didn’t know how to respond to that besides heading back to school and threatening those bitches to leave Pip alone.

“It’s fine, I’m used to it.” Pip confirmed his suspicion.

Kyle winced and felt guilty for not doing anything for Pip, for not protecting the smaller boy from his bullies. Looking at him right now, one would never think the boy was the victim of bullying. His smiles were so bright, so sweet, so kind. He was always bright and happy, getting back up with a sweet smile and kind words after being knocked down. Kyle both worried and respected Pip’s exuberance outlook on life and has always wondered what gave the boy the motivation to get back up and continue with life.

Maybe some good does happen to the other boy and that’s what gets him going?

Kyle clenched his hands around the chains and gulped pass the lump in his throat. His heart was beating widely, his hands were only getting sweatier, and his brain was trying to stop him for what was about to come, but his heart was singing for him to do it…

...and he did. Because Pip deserved to have good memories. Pip deserved to be happy, truly happy, for once. And if that meant losing his status in school, then it was so worth it. He found he’d do anything for Pip, he’d do anything to make the small boy happy, to bring that sweet smile to his face. In this moment, stuff like popularity didn’t matter to him.

“Pip, would you like to go to the Valentine’s Day dance with me?”

Anyone who has a problem with him dating Pip Pirrup could go to hell for all he cared, the widening of those eyes and the blush spreading over Pip’s face was going to be worth the hate and bullying.

~ End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s note:** There will definitely be a sequel to this, don’t you all worry about! But, I’ve got eleven other one-shots that are before the sequel, so it might be a while before we see Pip’s answer and the dance. I’m hoping to get these other one-shots out quickly so we can upload the sequel on Valentine’s Day, so fingers crossed!
> 
> This idea for one-shot #8 has been sitting in my notes for forever along with the other ones. I remember trying to write this one out when this story was still up and being updated regularly, but it was horrible and my South Park high was running out. I’m not sure how long this high will last, but I’ve got hulu now and I started watching South Park from the beginning because I’ve never seen every episode, so hopefully it’ll last for a very long time.
> 
> This author’s note is getting a bit long, so I’ll end it off here. I hoped you all enjoyed this one-shot! Don’t forget to leave a review on the way out, I’d love to hear what you guys thought about this.
> 
> As usual, if any of you prefer to read over on FF, I am under the same username: _SpiderRealm_
> 
> Until the next one-shot, cya!  
> ~ Spider

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author’s Note:** I decided to start this up again. I’m finally getting down to watching South Park (I never seen all the episodes, so starting from beginning) and I get the feeling that once I reach the Damien episode, inspiration will smack me in the face. Some changes had been made, fixing some things, taking out useless stuff, adding in some stuff that will make the characters fuller. I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, another one-shot collection. I don’t think I’m ready for planning a full out story, I get distracted too easily. You know how many stories I’ve started planning only to put them on hold? A lot...it’s a lot.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading! If any of you prefer to read over on FF, you can find me under _SpiderQueen Dez_. And even though I’ve got five more one-shots already written, I'm still not going to set a deadline. I hate making promises only to break them.
> 
>  
> 
> Until the next one-shot, cya!
> 
> ~ Dez


End file.
